


Keith Voltron Galra Headcanons SFW

by LauLilly



Series: Keith x Reader [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Galra Keith (Voltron), headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LauLilly/pseuds/LauLilly





	Keith Voltron Galra Headcanons SFW

・scared af to tell you about his heritage

・Allura Is one thing, you were another.

・you were everything to him - his princess, his baby, his angel

・plus you were terrifying when upset

・surprisingly, you didn't get mad

・you have no idea about how relieved he was

・i mean, he considered himself an enemy because everyone was fighting against the galra

・but you didn't consider him one so applause 

・now heres the good stuff

・he makes weird noises

・well cute weird noises

・pet his head, he purrs, kiss him, he makes a sound similar to a meow, hurt his princess and you hear a growl

・at first you thought he was a cat

・so you just kept calling him 'kitten' and 'furball'

・gets flustered way easier now

・his cheeks would flush a darker pinkish purple

・its too cute

・very overprotective over you

・<strike>well technically galra are overprotective over anything that belongs to them</strike>

・begs for your attention

・thought he was needy before? he's worse now

・when he doesnt get any attention from you he just steals your clothes and makes a nest in his room

・or he'll just pout and rest his head on your shoulder a silent plea for 'give me kisses i need love woman'

・did i mention super overprotective over you?

・when he's not training he'll follow you everywhere

・and he'll even hiss if a male touches you, even if its a small tap on the shoulder

・and yes, Shiro will get hissed at as well

・anybody who hurts or makes you cry is in for a good punch sandwich

・leave his angel alone

・hoards anything that smells like you

・you lost count of how many bras and sweaters he stole from your room

・cuddles always

・he lives for da cuddles

・he's a switch when it comes to being a little spoon or a big spoon

・loves it when you braid or play with his hair

・he just loves your soft fingers

・never forgives himself if he hurts you

・like, he could accidentally step on your toe and wouldn't forgive himself for hurting you

・THIS BOI LOVES YOUR THIGHS

・like, he lays on your thighs all the time

・like boi, theres a thing called pillows?

・too cute, i cant

・his pouts and whines are way too cute

・loves bites 24/7

・ Keith, no

・ lots of hugs and cheek kisses

・ he also likes to nibble at your neck a little

・ too cute i might die

・ ^^


End file.
